Taisetsu na Hito (Important Person)
by Alyce Ochoa
Summary: Wolfram has finally realized that he have to change his method to get Yuri's heart and attention. At the meantime, Yuri is becoming more conscious of Wolfram and he began to stare at his fiance a lot! What will happen with this awkward royal couple?
1. Prologue

**Taisetsu na Hito (Important Person)**

* * *

_This is just a childish spell… Please… please, fall in love with me (Wolfram von Bielefeld)_

* * *

"Ah, Heika!"

"Hm?" Yuri turned around instantly when he heard someone called his name. It was one of the maid. "Yeah? What is it, Doria?"

The maid blushed slightly. "Lord Gwendal is looking for you, Heika."

"Eh? Gwendal? Another paperwork, huh?"

The maid laughed. "Please work hard, Heika!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Thank you for your support, Doria!"

The maid smiled and bowed deeply.

'_Sigh… I hate doing paperwork…' _The Maou dragged his feet lazily to Gwendal's study room. _'This is crazy. I already did a lot of paperwork yesterday! Give me a break already…'_

"… Yuri!"

*gasp*

The double black turned around. "Eh? Wo – wolfram?"

'_Uwah! Don't tell me he's gonna chase me with his fireballs?!' _Yuri stepped back from his fiancé with a fear on his eyes.

Wolfram glared silently at the Maou. "…"

Yuri was ready to run, but when the whole minute passed by with nothing happened, he let down his guard. His fiancé just stood silently in front of him, creating an awkward silent between them.

'_Huh? He's not gonna chase me with his fireballs? He's not gonna accuse me of cheating?'_

The third prince finally decided to break the silence and said, "… I believe I told you already not to flirt with the maids, didn't I?"

"I – I didn't flirt! She was just telling me that Gwendal is looking for me!"

The blonde still glared at him silently.

Yuri began to cold sweating. "Believe me! I didn't flirt with her!"

Wolfram sighed. "Fine. Don't do it again!"

The King nodded his head. _'Strange… He's not chasing me with fireballs? He's not yelling at me, either…'_

"So, you're going to Aniue's room, right?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah."

"Let's go together."

"Huh? Do you have any business with him?"

The blonde paused for a moment, unwilling to answer the question.

"Wolf?" Dense as he is, Yuri didn't understand that his fiancé was unwilling to answer his question.

"… I just want to accompany you."

"Eh? What is that?" The King laughed whole heartedly.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Alright, that's it!" Wolfram sheathed his sword gracefully. "Training for today is over!"

He turned around and walked back inside the castle.

"Ah, Heika!"

Wolfram's eyes searched around for a certain double black when he heard someone called his fiancé.

'_Oh, found him!'_

The blonde opened his mouth to call his fiancé. "Yuri!"

"Yeah? What is it, Doria?"

… The Maou didn't hear his voice.

"Lord Gwendal is looking for you, Heika."

'_Look at me, Yuri!'_

The Maou didn't even notice his presence.

"Eh? Gwendal? Another paperwork, huh?"

The blonde stood motionless and watched the event in front of him quietly with sad eyes.

'_Look at me!'_

"Please work hard, Heika!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Thank you for your support, Doria!"

'_Why are you smiling so sweetly to someone else, Yuri? You never smiled at me like that!'_

The third prince sighed and continued to steps forwards. "… Yuri!"

"Eh? Wo – wolfram?"

'_Don't give me that look! Why are you so scared with me?'_

"… I believe I told you already not to flirt with the maids, didn't I?"

"I – I didn't flirt! She was just telling me that Gwendal is looking for me!"

'_I know that you didn't flirt with her. It's just that… you were smiling to her so sweetly like you're in love with her! I don't like that! You never smile to me like that, Yuri! Why only me?'_

"Believe me! I didn't flirt with her!"

"Fine. Don't do it again!"

The King nodded his head.

'_Please… fall in love with me, Yuri…'_

"So, you're going to Aniue's room, right?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah."

"Let's go together."

'_Please, please, fall in love with me…'_

"Huh? Do you have any business with him?"

'_I don't. I just want to spend more time with you.'_

"Wolf?"

"… I just want to accompany you."

"Eh? What is that?" Yuri laughed loudly.

'… _I'm serious, Yuri…'_

The double black walked ahead of him. "Let's go then. Gwendal will glare at me if I don't show up soon."

'_Please, fall in love with me.'_

Wolfram watched his fiancé's back quietly as he follow him to his brother's room.

'_Please… fall in love with me…'_

The beautiful prince sighed deeply.

'… _I'm pathetic.'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

**To be continued…**

A/N: Yay! Another new story for Yuuram! I'm going to make this one painful for Wolfram at first, and then I will make Yuri head over heels and chase him later with all his might! Hahahaha, just you wait, Yuri!

Anyway, this is just the prologue. Please tell me what you think, okay? :D


	2. Chapter 1 - One-sided Love

**Chapter 1 – One-sided Love**

* * *

_I don't know what this 'normal' you are talking about! (Shibuya Yuri)_

* * *

"Yuri, is it true that you will go back to earth tomorrow?" asked Greta with a puppy eyes.

"Eh?" Yuri squatted and patted her head gently. "Yeah. Sorry, I didn't tell you."

"Why? You just arrived here two days ago!"

"Well, Greta… I also don't want to leave you… but…" the double black scratched his head with a sheepish smile. He didn't know how to explain it to his daughter. Truth to be told, he also wanted to be together with his cute little daughter.

"Yuri has an exam soon, Greta," said Wolfram as he hugged the little girl from behind. "He has to prepare for it. After his exam's done, he will come back here." The blonde kissed the brunette girl's forehead lovingly. "It's only two months anyway."

"But two months is long… I will be lonely…"

The blonde smiled and ruffled Greta's hair. "You won't be. If you keep him at your heart, you won't be lonely," said Wolfram as he put his hand over Greta's chest. "We're a family, right? We will be together forever."

'_If you put him at your heart? Uwah Wolfram, you just said something embarrassing!' _thought Yuri as he glanced towards the door to cover his embarrassment.

Greta turned to face Yuri and asked, "It will only be two months, right?"

"Uh, yeah!" Yuri nodded his head as he patted her head again. "I will come back to Shin Makoku right after my exam ends, okay?"

Greta's face brighten instantly. "It's a promise, Yuri!"

"Yeah!"

"Now, let's get you back to bed," said Wolfram as he lifted up Greta's body and put her to her bed. "Sleep tight."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Yuri opened the wardrobe in the royal chamber and picked up his usual blue pajamas. "Hey, Wolf…"

"Hm?" Wolfram responded from across the room. He was still busy unbuttoning his jacket.

"About earlier… thanks."

"Huh?"

"You just helped me back then by explaining things to Greta. I can't say anything when she stare at me with such an eye."

"Since you're a wimp, I know that you can't explain it nicely to her."

"Hey! I'm not a wimp!" The Maou pouted. "Anyway, I'm really grateful. Thanks!"

Wolfram didn't say anything further. He ignored the King.

"Um… You know, Wolf… You have been quiet lately."

"… What do you mean?"

"Well, you really quieted down."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "And I'm asking you: what do you mean by that?!"

"Uh…" The wimpy Maou scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "Well, lately… You know… You stopped chasing me with fireballs… and you stopped yelling at me… Well, things like that."

This time, Wolfram didn't respond anything. He just stared at his fiancé with a blank face.

"No, I'm happy about it, really," Yuri said hurriedly, sensing the danger from the prince's blank expression. "I just think that… If you have any problem, you can talk to me, you know…"

"… I don't have any problem."

"Eh? Really? Well, if you say so…"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

It was 2 AM.

Wolfram rolled his body to the left and opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep at all.

"_If you have any problem, you can talk to me, you know…"_

The beautiful prince sighed inwardly. _'The problem is you, Yuri. How can I say the problem to the person himself?'_

It has been three years since their engagement. The Maou will have his high-school graduation soon after the exam ends. The next month after, it will be four years since the proposal.

'_He never sees me as his fiancé. It's always a one-sided love on my part all along.'_

The blonde rolled his body again. This time his back was facing Yuri.

'_I wanted to give up, but I can't. Whenever I wanted to give up on this love, he always do the things I love, though unintentional. I know he did those things because I'm his friend, but my heart refused to think so and I'm falling deeper for him.'_

His eyes was fixed on the door, as if he wanted to run away far from that room.

'_My feelings has run so deep until it feels pathetic.'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

6 AM.

Yuri opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He yawned and stretched his hand. "Uh… I'm still sleepy…"

The Maou glanced to his left, and he found his fiancé was staring at him. "Hm? It's unusual for you to wake up before me, Wolf."

"Yuri… You will go after breakfast, right?"

"Hm? Yeah, of course!" The double black yawned again, and scratched the back of his head out of habit.

"Can I talk to you about something before you go?"

"Uh, sure."

Wolfram sat up and faced his King properly. "Yuri, I like you."

"Yeah, I like you too," said the double black immediately as he yawned again for the third time this morning. "I like Greta too. And Conrad. And—"

"No, it's not like that." The blonde took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Like an idiot, Yuri could only respond with, "Huh?"

"I love you, Yuri," said Wolfram again.

The Maou' face turned pale. He was staring at his fiancé's face with horror on his face. "You mean… _that kind _of love?"

"…"

'_No way, right?' _thought Yuri inwardly. _'I'm a man!'_

"Wolf, answer me."

"… I love you."

The double black got up suddenly and stepped further away from the bed. "You're kidding me, right?"

"… Yuri…"

"I – I'm sorry, Wolf. I… I don't swing that way! And… a – anyway, don't you think that it's disgusting to love another guy?!"

"But Yuri, the same sex relationship is normal in Shin Makoku."

"Well, I don't know what this _normal _you're talking about!"

By that time, Wolfram's face was painted with a hurtful expression.

'_Oh no! Why did I say that?!'_

"I – I'm sorry, Wolf. I… I will go back to earth right now!"

After he said that, Yuri sprinted out of the room and dived into the royal bathtub—still with his blue pajamas.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Hm? It's unusual for you to wake up before me, Wolf."

'_I couldn't sleep, Yuri. I was awake the whole night.' _Thought Wolfram as he opened his mouth to speak. "Yuri… You will go after breakfast, right?"

"Hm? Yeah, of course!"

"Can I talk to you about something before you go?"

"Uh, sure."

'_I should tell him my feelings.'_

"Yuri, I like you."

"Yeah, I like you too."

'_No, he's not taking me seriously. He doesn't understand my feelings.'_

"I like Greta too. And Conrad. And—"

*pang*

'_Somehow, it hurts.'_

"No, it's not like that."

'_Sigh… How can I make him understand?'_

"I love you."

"Huh?"

'_Do you get it, Yuri? I mean it.'_

"I love you, Yuri."

"You mean… _that kind _of love?"

*pang*

'_His expression… changed. It's like… I just said something wrong.'_

"Wolf, answer me."

*pang*

'_No, Yuri. Don't look at me like that! Is it wrong of me to love you? Because I'm a man?'_

"I love you."

"You're kidding me, right?"

*pang*

"Yuri…"

'_He's looking at me with disgusted eyes.'_

*pang*

"I – I'm sorry, Wolf. I… I don't swing that way! And… a – anyway, don't you think that it's disgusting to love another guy?!"

*pang*

'_So he finds me disgusting.'_

"But Yuri, the same sex relationship is normal in Shin Makoku."

"Well, I don't know what this _normal _you're talking about!"

*pang*

"I – I'm sorry, Wolf. I… I will go back to earth right now!"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

*slam*

Wolfram stared into the wall with a blank expression.

"_Don't you think that it's disgusting to love another guy?!"_

Yuri's voice echoed in his mind over and over. It was making him unable to think, unable to feel, and unable to move.

"_Well, I don't know what this normal you're talking about!"_

The blonde laid down and pulled the blanket until it covered his face. He was crying quietly.

'_So… he thinks I'm disgusting?'_

*sob*

'_Is that what I get from loving him?'_

*sob*

'_Is this really the end for me?'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

**To be continued…**

A/N: This first chapter is quite sad :( but I think this is the way Wolfram feel if Yuri continue to ignore their relationship. I feel sympathy for Wolf…

How do you think about this chapter? Is it bad? Or good? I need you review :)


	3. Chapter 2 - Miserable Hearts

**Chapter 2 – Miserable Hearts**

* * *

_I don't want to feel anything (Wolfram von Bielefeld)_

* * *

Conrad walked leisurely towards the royal chamber to picked Yuri up for their usual morning jogs. He was about to reach the door when suddenly the said door opened in front of him with too much force.

"Heika?"

The Maou ran out of the room quickly—ignoring everyone who called him.

"Eh? Yuri?" The brunette man turned around and ran after the King. "Yuri!"

But Yuri didn't stop. He didn't slow down. He ran straight into the royal bathroom and dived in into the big bathtub. Seconds after, he was gone—back to the earth.

Conrad looked dumbfounded. _'Wh – what is going on?'_

The soldier frowned and rubbed his chin. _'Don't tell me, he has another fight with Wolfram?'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

It was breakfast time. Everyone was already seated on their rightful seat, but two seats were empty. It was the Maou' and his fiancé's.

"Where's Daddy Yuri and Papa Wolfram?" asked Greta cutely to everyone in the room.

"Maybe they're still sleeping," answered Gwendal coldly.

"Eh? There's no way they're still sleeping!" Greta pouted unhappily. She didn't like it when she couldn't see both of her parent in the morning.

"Heika… Well, he already returned to the earth." said Conrad with a low voice.

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't know," the brunette man patted her head gently. "I think he has another fight with Wolfram."

"But, even when they have a fight, Daddy never went home before breakfast like this."

"Yeah, I think so too. Maybe he just want to get home early."

"Oh my," Murata wiped his mouth gracefully. "To think that he went home without me…"

"Oh. That's true!" Conrad responded with his usual calm face. It was kind of annoying. "What will you do, Geika?"

"Hm… I can't return on my own. And Shinou can't help too, since his power is drained because of Soushu and Geneus."

"But you have an exam soon."

"Yeah, that's true," Gunter finally spoke. "What can we do? Maybe if we ask Ulrike, she can help?"

"Nah, let's just wait for a couple of days. I think Yuri will come back here to pick me up." said the Great Daikenja with much confidence.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

*splash*

"Yuu-chan? Is that you?" Miko entered the bathroom after she heard the splashing sound. She brought two towels in her hand. "Eh? Why are you alone? Where's Ken-chan?"

"Huh?" Yuri looked lost for a second. "Oh, shit!" He exclaimed loudly. "I forgot about him!"

Miko laughed warmly at her son. "How can you forget about your own friend?"

"Oh well," Yuri accepted the towel from his mother. "He can go back on his own, anyway."

"Eh? Really? He can go back on his own?"

"Yeah! Well…I think."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Yo, Commander!" Yozak greeted Conrad with a big grin on his face. "Where's your lil' bro?"

"Huh? Isn't he training his troops?" answered Conrad.

"He's not. Well exactly, he's nowhere to be seen, you know. One of his subordinate has been looking for him, but he hasn't found him yet."

"… Maybe he's still in his room?"

Yozak shrugged. "Don't know. It's not my duty to search for him."

"I will search for him, then. Thanks for informing me, Yozak." said Conrad as he patted his shoulder.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

'_He's not in his old room,' _thought Conrad as he walked towards the royal chamber. _'Maybe he's still in Yuri's room? …It's better to check first.'_

Conrad turned to the left, and he saw the door of the royal chamber was still opened wide.

'_Huh?' _Conrad walked closer. _'The door is still open… It's weird.'_

Conrad peeked inside. The man inside the room was sitting in the edge of the bed. His back was facing the door.

'_Wolfram? Why is he still in his night gown?'_

The soldier stood in front of the door and called, "Wolfram?"

The blonde jolted visibly, but he didn't turned around.

'_Why is he not responding?'_

The soldier walked closer to the bed and tapped Wolfram's shoulder. "Wolfram? Are you not feeling—"

Conrad stopped his sentence in the middle.

Wolfram was crying.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

'_This is bad.'_

Yuri scratched his head nervously.

'_This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! I can't concentrate at all!'_

He chewed his pencil as he stared absent-mindedly into the blackboards.

'_You have an exam soon, Yuri! Come on, get yourself together!' _He smacked his face twice and tried to focus, but his mind can only focus for a moment.

He gave up and sighed heavily. _'There's no way I can focus when the only thing in my mind is Wolfram!'_

"This is crazy." He mumbled softly. "He loves me?"

Yuri rolled his pencil back and forth with a blank face.

'_Well, I know that the same sex relationship is normal in Shin Makoku, but!"_

He sighed again.

'_I like girls! I'm a normal eighteen year old boy! Oh wait, I guess loving the same sex is considered normal too in Shin Makoku, right?'_

The double black dropped his head onto the table. He was completely ignoring his teacher.

'_I've been raised in a world where the same sex relationship is definitely forbidden. Of course I can't accept it! And anyway, it's totally gross!'_

Suddenly the painful expression on Wolfram's face that morning appeared in his mind.

'_Well, I can't help it if I think about it that way! I… I…'_

He couldn't defend himself. He _did _hurt his fiancé.

'_I think I'm at fault too. I didn't break off the engagement with him. I didn't make it clear about our relationship with him. Our relationship is… well, we're engaged officially, but I don't love him. …But he loves me. But I don't love him! Wait, what kind of engagement is it when only one person is in love with the other?'_

Yuri closed his eyes.

'_We have been engaged for three years, right? ...Don't tell me he has been in love with me for this whole three years? …He's not, right?'_

Despite what he was thinking, his mind retaliated and showed him the memories about him and Wolfram that night in his dream.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Wolfram? Are you not feeling—"

Wolfram stared at Conrad with a blank face.

"Wolfram? What happened?" asked his older brother with a worried tone.

The blonde shook his head slowly.

Conrad stepped closer to him and sat quietly beside him. Without words, his hands reached Wolfram's body and hugged him gently.

The third prince didn't hug him back. He didn't say anything, and he continued to cry until he fell asleep.

Conrad covered his little brother with the blanket and stayed there, waiting for the blonde to wake up.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Gwendal opened the royal chamber's door quietly. "… Conrad. Why are you here?" asked him with a frown on his face.

Conrad smiled at him calmly. "I'm looking after Wolfram. Why are you here, Gwendal?"

"… I'm looking for Wolfram. His subordinate was worried about him and begged me to find him." Gwendal paused for a while. "Is he alright?"

"No." Conrad answered shortly.

"He's sick?"

Conrad shook his head. "He cried himself to sleep."

"… What?"

"Why don't you come in first, Gwendal?"

Gwendal stepped inside and walked closer to the bed. "His eyes are puffy."

Conrad closed the door and stood beside his brother. "Well, he _did _cry himself to sleep."

"What happened?"

The brunette man shrugged. "He hasn't told me anything."

"… It must be about his fight with Heika."

Conrad nodded his head. "Yeah, I think so, too."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

11 PM. Yuri's bedroom.

"_Then, I will fall with you." said Wolfram without hesitation. He was smiling to me with his perfect features._

"_Eh?"_

"_Trust me."_

Yuri started to sweat a lot in his sleep.

"_Yuri. Be a good king."_

_At that time, I realized that Wolfram also didn't want to fight me. And before my maryoku could hit him, I tried to suppress it within myself._

The Maou rolled his body uncomfortably on his small bed.

"_Yuri!" Wolfram called my name. His voice was full of desperation when he knew that I won't be able to go back to Shin Makoku._

_I knew he was crying. And that's why I hesitated for a moment._

"_Goodbye." I chose to ignore him and returned to my world. Together with Murata and Shori._

Yuri awoken from his sleep immediately. The memory of Wolfram's painful face that morning flashed in his mind instantly. He was starting to feel guilty.

"Wolfram…" The King whispered his fiancé's name softly. After that dream, he couldn't go to sleep again.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"I want to go back to my old room."

That was the first sentence Wolfram said after he woke up.

Conrad smiled warmly at him. "Why?"

Wolfram fell silent again. His eyes were puffy from crying too much. "…Why are you here, Conrad? And why are you here too, Aniue?"

"I was worried about you." said Gwendal with a flat tone.

"I'm alright," Wolfram sat up and faced his two brothers. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Hah, right!" The oldest snorted. "You expect us not to worry about you when we knew that you cried yourself to sleep?!"

The blonde blushed instantly. He felt slightly embarrassed. That was the first time he had ever cried himself to sleep.

"Why don't you tell me about what happened between you and Heika?" asked Conrad.

"… Why do you want to know?"

"Why are you keeping it for yourself?" The brunette man asked him back. "If it's too painful, you should tell someone else to ease the pain."

Wolfram averted his eyes from Conrad's gaze and stared into the empty wall.

"Wolfram." Gwendal said his name clearly, indicating that he has to tell them about what happened this morning.

The blonde sighed and finally opened his mouth. "I told him that I love him."

Conrad sat on the edge of the bed. "And then?"

"He told me that it's disgusting."

A whole minute passed with silence.

"… Is that all?" asked Gwendal with a frown on his face.

"Well… After he told me that I'm disgusting, he ran out and went back to earth."

The gray haired man sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"… Yeah, what should I do?" Wolfram asked him back.

"If he doesn't love you, why don't you break off the engagement?" Conrad spoke up his mind.

"He can't do that." said Gwendal instantly. "It will be disgraceful for the Maou."

"Yeah, I know," said Wolfram immediately. He also didn't like the idea about breaking off the engagement. "I won't do that."

"Then what will you do?" asked Conrad again.

"I don't know." For once, Wolfram spoke up his true feelings. "I don't know. I just…" He sighed and hung his head. "I'm tired. I don't want to think. I don't want to feel anything."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Ara, Yuu-chan!" Miko exclaimed loudly when she saw the dark bang under Yuri's eyes in the morning. "Did you stay up late?"

"Ungh. Couldn't sleep." said Yuri as he grabbed the sandwich. "Where's dad and Shori?"

"They're still asleep. It's still early, Yuu-chan."

The double black glanced at the clock and nodded. "Well, it _is _early." It was still 6 AM.

Yuri finished his sandwich quickly and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna head on to school, mom."

"Eh? But it's still early, Yuu-chan!"

"Yeah, I know!" He put on his shoes. "Bye, mom!"

"Wait, Yuu-chan!"

*closes door*

'_I don't feel well…' _Yuri walked slowly to the school as he stared blankly on the road. _'The only thing in my mind is Wolfram's painful face. I… I feel guilty. This feeling is the worst…'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

**To be continued...**

A/N: Hey, chapter 2 is done! Thanks for your support and reviews *bow*

Anyway, my Christmas holiday is over, and I will have my exam in two weeks, so… I think the updates will be… um… maybe next month? Well, I will try my best to update very soon if I feel motivated :)

And so, please give me reviews! I will feel motivated if I read your reviews :D


	4. Chapter 3 - Still in Love

**Chapter 3 – Still in Love**

* * *

_Oh God, I still love him… (Wolfram von Bielefeld)_

* * *

It was dinner time.

Yuri and his family was eating peacefully without a word in the dining room, until Miko stood up roughly from her chair.

"I can't take it anymore!" Miko shouted suddenly.

All of Shibuya family members stared at her with a startled look.

"Wha – what's wrong, mom?" asked Shouri with a worried expression.

"Yuu-chan!" Miko pointed at her youngest son. "Can you please just snap out of it?!"

"Eh?" Yuri looked lost.

"Just tell us about your problem and get over it already! It has been a week since you returned home!"

Yuri smiled and said, "I'm okay, mom. You don't have to worry about me."

"But, Yuu-chan! You look horrible! The dark bangs under your eyes even got darker each day!"

"I'm okay, mom. Don't worry about me." Said Yuri again with a reassuring smile.

"Yuu-chan!" Miko whined even more.

"I'm done eating." Yuri stood up calmly. Seconds after, he disappeared from the dining room, back to his room.

Miko sat up again and grabbed her head stressfully. "What's wrong with Yuu-chan? He won't tell us about his problem at all!"

Shouma hugged his wife from behind, comforting her. "I'm sure he has his own reason not to tell us."

"But, Uma-chan! Yuu-chan is—"

"He's okay… You're just tired," Shouma pushed his wife toward the main bedroom gently. "You should rest first. Leave the rest to me."

Miko looked at her husband with a teary face and then nodded her head. She entered the bedroom obediently.

"Now…" Shouma sighed heavily. "I think I have to go up and confront Yuri, huh?"

"…Dad," Shouri called his father. "Let me do it."

"Eh?"

"I'm sure that Yuri don't want to tell us because he don't want to make you and mom worry about his problem. So, let me do it instead."

"… Then, I'm counting on you, Shouri." Said Shouma as he patted his eldest son's shoulder with affection.

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

*knock knock*

"Yuri?" Shouri called his name loudly. "Yuri? Can I come in?"

No answer.

"Yuri? Hey, Yuri!" Shouri continued to shout his name.

"…" Yuri lifted his head from the pillow lazily and said, "Alright, alright. Just come in already."

The door opened and closed quickly.

"What is it, Shouri? I want to sleep."

The oldest scoffed and said, "Sleep? Hah, right! Like you can sleep. You didn't fall asleep even once in this past week, didn't you?"

Yuri rolled over his body on the bed and faced his brother. "Just tell me why you're here."

Shouri walked closer to Yuri and sat on the chair near the bed. "Mom and dad are worried about you, you know. Well, I'm worried about you, too. It's not like you to keep silent when you have a problem."

The double black didn't say anything.

"Just tell me already, Yuri. What's bothering you so much?"

Yuri sighed and sat up slowly. "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you're normal."

"Huh?" Shouri responded with a stupid look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean? Anyway, just tell me!"

The Maou sighed heavily again for the second time that night and said, "I really can't, Shouri." He hung his head tiredly. "You will freak out."

"Yuri. Tell me." Said Shouri with a firm tone.

"… Fine. Just… don't tell Mom and Dad, okay?"

The oldest son just nodded his head in response.

"It's… about Wolfram. He confessed to me. Like… he _really _confessed to me."

"… I see. So Wolfram told you that he's in love with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess it does make sense." Shouri mumbled quietly to himself. Unfortunately, his brother heard that.

"What? What do you mean?"

Shouri stared at the younger man face with an unsure look. "…Wait, don't tell me you never think why he wanted to stay as your fiancé all this time?"

Yuri fell silent. True, he never once thought about it. _'Why is Wolfram want to stay engaged to me? He can break off the engagement first… Is he in love with me from the very start?'_

"If I were him," Shouri spoke up, cutting Yuri's thought. "I won't stay engaged with a person I'm not interested in for four years."

Yuri lowered his head, avoiding his brother's gaze. "… It's not four years yet."

"Okay, _almost _four years." Shouri corrected his words with an annoyed look. "The point is, it's kinda late for him to confess to you right now."

"What? … I don't understand."

Shouri sighed. "Did you even listening to what I said? I said that no one wants to stay engaged with the person they're not interested in for so long."

Yuri was taken aback. _'So it's true that he's been in love with me all this time?'_

"Knowing you, you probably ran off to here immediately after he confessed to you, didn't you?" Shouri guessed correctly.

The King didn't say anything to object. He did run off to earth right after his fiancé confessed to him.

"… I see. So I'm right." Shouri sighed. "Yuri, that's not very manly."

"Shut up! Then, what would you do if you were in my position?"

"Of course I would reject him flat out!" answered his brother without thinking. "But before that, if I were you, I would break off the engagement a long time ago."

"…Why?"

"Why?" Shouri repeated Yuri's question with a frown on his face. "Like I said, Yuri… I won't stay engaged with a person I'm not interested in, and a man to boot!"

'_That's true… if I were to break off the engagement long ago, he won't think that there's still hope with me, huh? I guess it is my fault…' _thought Yuri. The guiltiness inside him eating him slowly. _'If I broke off the engagement, I didn't have to see his painful face…'_

"But the fact that you didn't break off the engagement means that you're comfortable enough with him, aren't you?"

"Eh?" Yuri lifted his head and stared at his brother's face.

"If you really feel comfortable with Wolfram as your fiancé, then why don't you just give it a go?"

"… I don't think that's possible."

"Why not?"

"Why not?!" Yuri repeated his brother's question with an unbelievable look on his face. "Because it's not fair for him! If I still can't love him after trying him out, I—"

"At least try, Yuri. You're not in love with anyone, right? Then why are you afraid to try it out with him? Maybe you can fall in love with him and give him his happiness. Or maybe he can turns out to be your _'fated one'_?"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Yuri entered the classroom and walked to his desk with a sleepy face. He was the first one to arrive. Thanks to Shouri's words last night, he got even more things to think about.

'_Fated one, my ass! What's that supposed to mean, anyway?' _Yuri stared outside the window with a blank face. _'And he told me to at least try? What the hell Shouri, I don't want to fool around! What if I really can't love him back? Wait, will Wolfram even agree to it?'_

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. _'Shouri you jerk! That didn't help at all!'_

The classroom's door was opened.

"Yo, Shibuya! Aren't you early today!"

Yuri turned his gaze from the window when one of his classmates greeted him. "Oh, Okada. Good morning!"

Okada put his bag at his desk and walked towards Yuri casually. "I'm usually the first one to arrive." He nudged Yuri's shoulder. "What's wrong? Not feeling comfortable at home?"

"… Are you?"

Okada laughed. "No way! I'm just bored at home."

"Hm…" The double black averted his gaze back to the window.

"... Shibuya, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you're always cheerful all the time. It's kind of weird when I see you all down like this for the past week."

Yuri smiled bitterly at his comment. "Well, I _do _have problems, you know…"

"Well, everyone have problems. It's just that… You don't seem to be the type to show it to everyone."

The double black sighed heavily. "Say, Okada…"

"Hm? What is it?" asked the man as he sat in front of him.

"Well… if... If a girl far from your type showed up and confessed to you, what would you say?"

"Eh? Far from my type? Hm… then, she doesn't have big boobs? If that's so… well… I think it's okay? It's not too bad, right? …Wait, Shibuya! Did someone confessed to you?"

"… Kind of."

"When?" Okada got excited all of a sudden.

"… A week ago."

"Eh? A week ago? And you haven't given her a reply yet?"

Yuri nodded shortly.

"That's… not very manly, Shibuya… Anyway, you have been thinking about her this whole week?"

The double black nodded his head again.

"If that's the case… Well, once you've got that person going round and round in your head, doesn't it mean that you're already in love with her?"

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"It's been a week, my dear Daikenja."

Murata closed the book he was reading just now and picked the small Shinou off of his shoulder. "My _dear_ Shinou, can you please stop appeared so suddenly in people's shoulder?"

Shinou chuckled and said, "Why does it matter? I only do it to you."

"That's the problem!" Murata put Shinou on the table and glared at him. "Why are you here anyway?"

"It's been a week and Yuri hasn't come here to pick you up. How about your exam?" He paused for a moment. "I'm worried about you." Said the blonde king with a straight face.

"I feel honored." Murata replied with a smug look. "Anyway, I don't think that you feel that much worried about me. You're more worried about Yuri, right?"

Shinou smiled at him sweetly. "As expected from my _dear _Daikenja. You know my every thoughts so well."

Murata sighed and gazed outside the big window in the library. "I don't care about Yuri. I'm more worried about Wolfram-kyo."

The first King nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, Wolfram-kyo conditions is far worse than Yuri, but I can't help worried about Yuri since he's not here at the moment. And about Wolfram-kyo… well, I'm worried about him too, since he has been behaving like a doll lately."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"_Well, once you've got that person going round and round in your head, doesn't it mean that you're already in love with her?"_

Yuri drank the soda slowly as he sat on the bench in the park near his school. He was thinking about Okada's words since that morning.

'_Am I in love with Wolfram?'_

The double black sighed and stared into the evening sky quietly.

'_I miss Wolfram… I miss his scent. I miss his golden hair. I miss his sweet smile—though he rarely shows me. And I miss his scolding too…'_

Yuri drank the soda again and got up suddenly. "Alright! I'm going to meet him!"

He walked back into his school and dived into the pool behind the building with one thing in his mind.

'_I want to meet Wolfram.'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

*knock knock*

"Come in!"

Wolfram opened the door and stepped inside. "Did you call me, Aniue?"

Gwendal raised his head from the paperwork on his desk and glared at his youngest brother. "Wolfram. Can you please just snap out of it?! It's irritating to look at!"

"… What do you mean?" asked the third prince with a flat tone.

The gray haired man stood up and walked closer to the blonde. "You have been acting like a doll for a whole week! Your face is blank all the time, you ignored the people around you, and you even ignored Greta!"

"… I still do my work properly."

"You didn't. You only watched your men training by themselves."

Wolfram fell silent. The room was filled with a heavy silence for a while until Gwendal spoke up.

"Give up on Heika, Wolfram."

The blonde stared into his brother's eyes with a blank face. "I don't feel anything, Gwendal. I don't know which feeling I have to give up since I'm unable to feel anything."

Gwendal sighed and rubbed his forehead stressfully. "That's not true, Wolfram."

Wolfram didn't respond anything.

The eldest man sighed again and continued his words. "It's not that you're unable to feel anything… You just don't want to think about anything. You don't want to face the reality. You ignored your feelings." He stepped closer to his brother. "You ran away. Just like Heika did."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

Wolfram walked slowly into the big fountain in the center of the garden and sat on the edge of it. He gazed into his own reflection on the water quietly.

"I see a blank face." The blonde murmured to himself. "Is it because of Yuri? But I never think about him even once in this past week…"

But despite what he said, the tears started to fill his eyes.

"No, I don't want to cry over him again!" He rubbed his eyes roughly, but the tears kept falling down on his cheek.

"Heh," he chuckled quietly. "Only now my face is not blank…"

He turned around and walked back inside the castle with a slow pace. He almost reached his bedroom door when Gunter and Conrad ran past him quickly into the garden.

'_What? Did something happen?'_

The blonde ran after the two men and entered the garden again shortly after. There, he saw Yuri sat in the middle of the fountain with his usual sheepish smile.

"Oh, Wolfram!" The double black called his name loudly and waved at him.

The blonde was frozen in his place for a while. He just stood there, motionless, until he turned back and ran away from the garden quickly. _'Oh God, I still love him…'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

*splash*

Yuri opened his eyes and gazed into the night sky in the Shin Makoku with a big smile on his face.

'_Somehow, I feel at peace whenever I gaze at the sky here…'_

He heard loud footsteps, and soon after, a man in a white cloak hugged him tightly.

"Heika!" Gunter hugged him even tighter with tears streaming down his face. "I miss you, Heika!"

Yuri laughed nervously and said. "I'm back, Gunter."

"Heika." Conrad walked to him calmly with a white towel in his hand. "Welcome back."

Yuri smiled and answered, "Yeah. I'm back, Conrad." He grabbed the towel and rubbed his wet hair. "Is Wolfram asleep—oh, Wolfram!"

The double black shouted his fiancé name and waved his hand to him with a big spirit. "Wolf—ah, he ran away."

The Maou gave the towel back to his godfather and said, "Thanks for the towel, Conrad!" He flashed a big smile again and then ran after his fiancé quickly.

"Ah, Heika! Don't go!" Gunter wailed as he watched Yuri ran after Wolfram. He wanted to go after them, but Conrad stopped him.

"Just let them be, Gunter."

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

"Wolfram, wait!" Yuri shouted loudly as he continued to run after his fiancé. "You're too quick! Slow down for a bit, will you?!"

The blonde slowed down his pace and stopped running eventually. He turned around and glared at the King quietly.

But Yuri ignored his glare and smiled at him instead. "I'm back, Wolfram!"

Wolfram blushed slightly. _'This is bad. I'm still in love with him.'_

* * *

—*.*—

* * *

**To be continued…**

A/N: My exam has ended! Yay! Sorry for the late update *bows* Please continue to give me your supports as always :D

Oh by the way, Okada is a character made by me, and this is his only appearance in the story (at least, I hope so), so please don't bother yourself with Okada :)

See the comment box below? Great! Don't forget to leave a review for me, okay? :D


End file.
